The Forgotten Child
by EnderSweetie
Summary: What if Nancy had a child that Freddy didn't know about when he killed her at Westin Hills Asylum ? What if her kid was the key to spreading his influence outside of Springwood and giving him more power than he ever dreamed possible ? Too bad there's one person who still stands in his way to achieving his overdue victory-Nancy Thompson who would do anything to save her daughter.
1. Ilain's New Nightmare

**The Forgotten Child . **

**Disclaimer : I don't own Nightmare On Elm Street or F. ****Krueger** - and other story line characters.  


**Notes : **_Ok this is just a little story that I've been working on for a few days . I was sorta bored after trick or treating on Halloween so I made this story. It's sort of choppy but I'm still working on it._

**This story is based off a child that Nancy conceived with a rich man named Timothy Malone -**_Nancy married Timothy at age twenty three hoping to forget about the nightmares she had as a teenager ,added she took sleeping pills called Hypnocil to prevent her from having dreams ._

_ Timothy figured that Nancy was crazy five years into the marriage when he found the bottle she had hid in her nightstand to keep herself awake. After a few months of constant arguing he divorced her and moved away outside of Springwood with their daughter , sending her to live with his wealthy family while he lived alone in a cottage . _

_Six years after the divorce Timothy receives a call from a stranger telling him that Nancy died at the clinic where she worked. Timothy decided to go back to Spring Wood for her funeral and free himself of the lasting emotions that plague him ,there he meets Niel Gordan who was a close friend of Nancy . A few hours later while staying at a hotel Timothy is killed by Freddy in his sleep and never heard from again . _**  
**

**The story starts off within the dream of Nancy's child , Ilian in her recurring dream about her father's funeral on a Friday night .  
**

* * *

**Chapter one : Ilian's New Nightmare.  
**

_This black rose in my hands cannot express the deep amount of emotions I feel growing within my heart ._

_You see.I have always felt that my birth was a spectacle , an wondering prism of unique and majestic importance that was never properly explained ._

_My family The Malones , everything about them through the years seemed so distant to myself as an individual. Jokes they shared , weddings they attended , birthdays celebrated ,even the small little things that a teenager would find enjoyable in their life …were completely foreign to me._

_My aunt Kathrine ,never had I felt a distance between her and myself . But I was wrong …ever since my father's funeral was held on my eleventh birthday -that starts right now._

My aunt isn't the same , she feels so far from me even though she's right there next to me. Her deep blue eyes staring silently at the priest during my father's funeral as she drips tears mixed with grayish eyeliner .The rain above falling so hard that I can't hear a single word the priest says as he gazes up . His dark brown eyes cast against the blinding light from above , suddenly he spoke a fearful prayer to his god clenching a leather bound bible close to his breast.

The sky became dark , smudged blots of gray clouds rolling in , accumulating in girth above only to be punished for being gluttonous against the starving earth below. The dreary charcoal sky above , empty world around painted by silence except for the sound of the rain. Thick dark storming clouds gurgling the water within their bellies , ferociously regurgitating millions of needles in of clarity , cutting through the air pelting my skin as it hits the bare flesh of my arms .

Clear drops collecting on top of my eyelashes as I stare at the people who knew my father , crowding around my aunt and I , now much lest the figure head to her father's corporation . Every face around me shaded , unfamiliar as I walked across the wet grass feeling the earth loosening beneath them with each step . Father's dark casket lies just ahead of me in the muddy ditch ; I cannot see it clearly as the rain pelts on my head and shoulders , drenching me with its ineffective poison . I feel a sour knot twist within my abdomen as my eyes settle on the white lilies sitting just above the spot where father's face would be .

Numbly ,I feel nothing but the stillness around me , everyone waits frozen like mannequins as I pass by them . Thunderous booms igniting blinding white flashes , each strike and whip exposes their empty eye sockets , scratched out by the nails of their sinister souls . Mouths agape , hollowed groans, black tongues painted with only silence as the white light flashes again for an instant.

Off in the distance screams and shouts can be heard from a near by asylum. I rub my right shoulder with my left hand and shake off the chills that creep up my spine.

Everything goes dark soon after but I keep treading through the living soil . I hear moaning beneath my feet , maggots below crawling over each other in the wet muddy grass below . This rain was not made to cleanse the evil that lurks here , but only to punish and damn the sinners that looked the priest in his dull brown eyes .

Somewhere , over in the distance on a small hill near a petrified tree with a slender base that twists over in the air as if it were pregnant . Below the tree's protruding abdomen waits a figure that bares only a shadowy face , wordlessly beckoning me to its side .

I glance over at the pit which holds my father , lifting my hand to toss a single black rose onto the casket below and taint the lilies of lies that shroud his corpse. Strangely I felt the thump of the rose against the wooden lid of the casket , echoing and clashing with the sound of the storm above .

Again , the figure calls out to me only by the sound of deep seeding laughter against the thunder . Repetitiously , I'm weak against it as I lead with my feet allowing it to draw me in further . I glance at all the horridly flashing faces , their bodies parting as I make my way over to the strange voices that call me.

_" One two , Freddy's coming for you ."_

I see eight small faintly outlined what I guess are children , hued in pale green , faded crimson ,lastly ash gray. Their small horns and white eyes coupled by gruesome smiles under their little noses . They waddle their way behind the legs of the people around me , peeking their heads out with small ugly garbled and hideous giggles.

_"Three four , better lock your door."_

Three little girls with ashen skin and scraped lemon plumes of hair , white penny loafers , ice blue lips ,crowd around my legs. I can hear only moans and sorrowful whispers from their lips as they play with the ends of my black dress , smiles and elated gasps on their faces when they see something behind me . Anger boiling from their voices, shrieks and snaps, arms curling around my waist .

_" Five six , grab a crucifix. "_

I flinch at what appears to be a man from the asylum, crawling in the dirt next to me . He is a thick male with throbbing veins in his head , bulging black eyes and small horns at the top of his lumpy head. The spirit girls draw back in fear clutching against my arms as one of them is grabbed the nut job.

_"Seven eight , better stay up late."_

The little girl screams as the deformed man rips apart her yellow spring dress with his hands , inhumane growls and grunts coming from his mouth as he hysterically pants to the girl below him. He is excited at her smooth naked legs and a bare sex that he can use for his pleasure . The little girl turns her head away and screams in disgust which seems to displease him . The maniacal rapist grasps her small undeveloped breasts with his hands , ripping her tender flesh as she screams and begs for the help of her sisters and I above .

_" Nine ten, never sleep again."_

Yet the only thing they can do is shed tears for her and hold me tightly as I struggle to free myself of their grasp. I shake my head and scream that what their doing isn't right , but I stare down with wide eyes as she is raped by the abhorrent man , his eyes rolled back into his head , mouth open allowing his tongue to hang outside of it . Yellow grimy salivation dripping onto the small girl's breasts as she moans pitifully against the dirt , writhing in agony , her small thighs bruised with black blotches and deep violet cuts bleeding into the grass .

_" Better run , better hide ."_

Though only it is the screams of the girl that hold my conscious, I can feel every cry , pulsation of the thunder and injection of the needles falling from above . I look at my black dress,buttoned up breasts and laced border of the dress brushing against my deep chocolate opaque stalkings,able to see the coal loafers on my feet .

_" He's waiting._ "

One of the little girl's grasps my left hand and the other takes hold of my right , tugging me against her chest as she and the other girl- giggle at more psychos from the asylum running up from an open mausoleum pouring with red fog . I didn't want to look at the other maniacs , gathering around the little girl as they reach with their ugly scabbed hands and pull her apart by the lips . Two took her head and one ate her lips while the first crack pot rapist continues his assault on the lower half of her body .

_" Freddy wants to play . "_

Says the smallest of the two girls as she giggles and looks over at the tree in the distance . I try to ignore the sound of the rain once more feeling painful tremors corrupt my body.I'm numb to the bone , mist forming at my breath as we reach the figure under the tree . The figure inclines his head at the little girls , who dare go no farther releasing my hands ,turning on their heels and wither away into the rain with giggles .

_" Hello my dear , still playing the same tattered gray screen silhouette I see. Hope you didn't mind my little display over there -Muahaha ! "_

I peal my wet bangs back from my face , looking up at the shadowy form above . I see nothing but what looks like a faded ugly worn dark forest and drunken crimson sweater . It looks like a jacked up Christmas gift gag as I focus on the dark brown fedora atop it's head in the flashing light. Still I cannot see the face that hides below it , shadowy and haunting to me.

" What-"

_" Ah yes , this nice bland dream you've had for quite sometime without any interruptions , just the same old walking toward the crypt shit ,heh-heh. I've been watching you for quite sometime sweetie , and seems that you're lost in this endless bore of a dream storm with raging emotions, lies , betrayal ,and deceit – but it smelt so thrilling that I just had to come and have a taste of the creator ."_

The voice is heavy in masculinity and deep but strange, syllables played darkly creating a light hum in my ears . From the start there are no definitive features on his face , only a mouth surrounded by sea of dark ragged ripples and deep holes in his skin as if he had been burned. I look down at the hand that is presented to me , the hand is long, slender with brown leather bindings and long metal blades shimmering against the rain and light above , nails blacker than the very soot that lies deep in the bowels of my families chimney .

" W-Why are you here in this dream – my nightmare ?"

Fear getting the better of me as I ask , the first response was a chilling grin from the figure above, he leaned down and curled its fingers under my chin as I stared up at the shadowy sector where his eyes would be .

_" Oh how rude of me ,I am the creator of nightmares , devourer of midnight fear , a boogie man some would say - that causes the piss and bloody remains that parents have to clean up in the morning. Heh,the aspect of my purpose lies not within the dark , but the true essence of fear germinated from within the dreams of my victims that I invade- throwing them into a nightmare that they never wake up from ,if you catch my drift._

_I killed the bitch who burned me and stole my life , then I killed her waste of flesh daughter Nancy Thompson , however one thing still escapes me – that whore had a child that she hid away from me."_

_Nancy , was my mother's name …_

I looked at the strange man for a moment , wondering what he meant and how he knew my mother . I was struck out of my thoughts by his bladed finger that slashed me. I felt another one of those rare pulsations inside me , my chest hurt as I cupped my hand over the spot below my left breast , looking up at the figure who grinned with a malevolent chuckle and flexed his bladed hand so that his long pink tongue could swipe some of my blood off the blade.

_" Feels real doesn't it ? The pulsation from my infliction which infests your skin like a parasite , left to feed on the power that grows inside your body. The pain I sense is delicious , I can smell the fear that should be present . Now , tell me little girl why the fuck aren't you running ? "_

I stared in horror as the figure lifted his hand, taking the blade of his index finger and inserts it into the flesh where the corner of his eye would be . I can hear the separation of the flesh as it tears behind the slender knife, making a clean slice into the abhorrent face above . He smiles feeling the crimson drops trickling down his burnt cheek , faintly they remind me of tears as he removes his blade from the slit .

" S-Stop !"

I want to turn away from the sight as he repeats the process to the other side of his face, yet I find myself drawn to the perverse excitement that is birthed from the pain that he can easily inflict upon himself and enjoy it .

Suddenly I felt another angry pulsation from the spot in my side where he cut me, it burned me so harshly , scaring me so deeply that I tried to suppress the roaring pain that courses with the pleasure inside of me.

_" Allow me to see , what that unfortunate bitch hid from me all these years._ "

The dark stranger said as the slits began to open , blood splattering across my face as I stare into the twisted gaze of his fiery pupils . Black surrounding his irises where the white spaces of his eyes should be, making my body quiver as he stares at me with a bone chilling grin . His eyes pierce me as I feel my body heat increase , my clothes feels tight as I fall to my knees and clench my chest in agony.

" Aah , what is this- "

I felt a hand under my chin as he lifts my face to his burning eyes , making my blood run cold as his tongue slithers out and swipes against my cheek . I cringe at the sound of his demonic chuckle , feeling my body heat intensify at the touch of his wet appendage to my skin. I shut my eyes as he comes closer to me and he whispers a few last words into my ear while his fingers grope my abdomen and trail lower.

_" You're the one I need to grow my power , create a weapon more sinister than just killing dreamers one nightmare at time. Oh-It seems we're not alone ."_

…After that I was pulled back into a muddy ditch.

* * *

**_Within The Asylum._**

_Blackness... a floor , I'm alive ?_

_Doors so many with exit signs , ceiling doors with floors ?_

I looked a sign on the wall that read -Westin Hills Asylum.

_Strange , why would I be here in this place ?_

A voice suddenly startles me as I turn around. Down the hall a woman is staring at me holding a bat.

" W-What are you doing here ? You have to leave- NOW ! "

The woman's distance voice calls from within the black mist surrounding me within the oblong hallway , junky and with dry wall ripped out under broken windows , red lights swinging back and forth .

" Oh great the bitch appears again ! I thought I killed you ! " The male voice shouts echoing through the hall making me jump.

" Guess again Krueger , leave the girl out of this- it's between you and me !" The woman yells looking around getting the bat ready.

" No thanks bitch , I've got plans for her !" The voice says again , I hear the sound of scraping against a wall behind me – making me cover my ears . The fog settles as I finally began to see where I am. Ahead of me there is only a faint outline of a woman , with long dark wavy hair running past me toward the figure I saw earlier .

" Mom !? " I call to the echoing darkness of the hallway with many doors as she lands a hit on him .

" Run Ilian-RUN !" She screams as she is pulled into a room by a crowd of burnt hands , the black door shutting with the sound of a malevolent chuckle.

Her voice sounds further and further away as I run through the blackness trying to reach the door that keeps shifting out of my reach .

" Faster – FASTER !" I chant to myself as I race toward the moving door to my right , tripping over abandoned gurneys and rusted I.V poles.

Suddenly I slip on a silver tray and collapse onto the hallway floor panting , my eyes shifting to my left as to a brand new red door .I stagger to my feet reaching out for the handle .

_" Be seeing you real soon, Ilian. "_

I felt a hand against my back, with a sudden push I scream falling through an endless black abyss . After a moment my body grows heavy again and my mind gradually weighed down by the reality I was pulled back into .

* * *

_**Reality...**_

" Ilian my god , are you aright ? " A soft voice rang in her ears as Ilian tossed in her bed with a groan. Ilian brushes back some of her blond hair and glances down at her hand covering the spot where the strange man had cut her .

" Ilian come on, your breakfast is going to get cold if you don't go hurry up with that shower ! " Aunt Kathrine said as her hands flung the curtains open allowing a thick stream of bright light to come crashing over Ilian's face.

Ilian immediately slapped her right hand over her eyes and shoved the covers off her body. She rubbed her eyes and sat up looking at her aunt with a groggy expression.

" What's wrong dear ? " Kathrine asked with a bright smile coming over to see that Ilian was holding her side covered in a sheen of shimmering sweat .

" I-I had another dream , about dad's funeral except it turned into a nightmare and I met someone who cut me. The creepiest thing ,was that he was horribly burned and seemed to wear an old hat ,hauntingly obscure Christmas sweater . What scared me most was-" Ilian glanced over at her aunt as she stood from her bed with a wobble and shuffled her feet into her small pink house slippers ,"-that he wore a brown leather glove constructed with long razor sharp knives . Auntie , I saw my mother running from him . " Kathrine swallowed discreetly at that , wanting to suppress her fears that were begging to surface .

" Hah ,just another silly little dream . Come it's 10:23 dear , why don't you go and take a nice warm shower, you don't want the world to leave you behind ,do you?" Her aunt said squinting eyes and smiling as innocently as she could.

" You think I'm lying, I'm not making it up ! Look at this !" Ilian said looking down at her hand to see it was covered in bright crimson . Kathrine was startled by the blood on her niece's hand and instantly covered it with her white apron. Kathrine sat Ilian down on the bed quickly and squeezed her hand.

" Ilian you've cut yourself , what have I told you about this ? Oh dear we have to keep pressure on the wound- CALA SHE'S DONE IT AGAIN ! " Kathrine called for the house maid as she stroked Ilian's back with her hand. Ilian felt like she had just been ignored as she turned her back on Kathrine and clenched the sheets of her bed with her right hand .

No sooner , did Cala the house maid pop into the room caring some bandages and alcohol. The chocolate skinned woman with thick black dreads strung up in a plain white bandana shook her head, her dark blue house dress covered with blotches of pancake mix as she walked toward the white women .

" Oh lordie not'a gain child , dis be da tird time me done have to come up here and patch'ya up. Wat did jah use ta cut jah self dis time ? " Cala said as she looked over Ilian's wound.

" I didn't use anything , I didn't even do it this time- I swear !" Ilian frowned as she hissed from the cotton ball engorged with hydro peroxide that Cala was cleaning the wound with .

" Mm-hm girl , like me done never heard dat one before . Jah only lie'an to jah self yah know ." Cala shook her head with sigh as she pursed her lips and slapped a large white bandage over Ilian's wound.

" All done , now child me don't wanna come up here again and see jah covered in more of dose nasty cuts . Do Jah understand girl ? "

" Yes , thank you Cala . " Ilian said blowing some breath in defiance.

" Mm-hm now come'on down after yah shower and eat some of me good'ol fashioned break'dis . " Cala stood up with the medical supplies and left the two women alone , shutting the door. In her mind she thought_ ' That ol'white lady needs to get dat girl some help . '_.

* * *

Ilian peered back at her aunt who had cast a shadow over her . Kathrine sat next to Ilian, so that she could rest her head on her shoulder. The woman glanced out at the bright light in the window as she stroked the left side of her niece's face .

Deep down in Kathrine's heart she knew what was going on , but that had happened years ago and in the hotel her brother was staying in . Katherine fled Springwood with her son and her niece ,she never spoke to her brother after the death of his ex-wife .

_She got a call a few weeks later when she was living in a brand new house , it was an officer saying that her bother had died in his sleep_.

" These dreams are getting worse aren't they ? " Kathrine asked , glancing down at Ilian who nodded her head with a sniff. Ilian curled her arms around her aunt's waist and buried her face deeper into the crook of her neck.

" I swear I didn't do it . It still burns me softly and pain still lingers . I'm so scared , what can I do to keep the dreams away ? " Kathrine did have an answer but didn't respond to those words , she only looked out at the trees illuminated by the sunlight outside and bit the inside of her cheek.

" Go on honey ,get in the shower and get dressed so that you can have breakfast with Adrian. " Ilian nodded her head stood from the bed and kissed her aunt's cheek .

Kathrine stayed on the bed , watching her niece walk over to her drawer in nothing but a white cherry print tank top and matching girl shorts . Kathrine turned her eyes away from the slash in the pajamas, revealing a dark purplish bruise under the bandage on Ilian's torso , and shooed her suspicious thoughts away as she stood up and made her way over to the door .

" Listen Ilian , I want you to know that I love you , with all my heart as if you were my own daughter . I'd do anything to keep you safe - anything." Kathrine said as she kept herself from looking back at the teen who tilted her head in question . Tears trailing down her cheeks as she heard Ilian reply in the same manor with a cheery twang at the end of her voice .

Kathrine forced herself to leave Ilian's room silently as she shut the door behind herself , covering her mouth and nose with her right hand . Smokey tears mixed with eyeliner dripping down her fingers and chin as she muffles her own cries , the golden pendent around her neck glittering against the light from the window down the hall.

* * *

**Flash back .**

" _A single seed that was sown within the womb of a raped woman , that bred into a bastard of a thousand maniacal psychopath rapists and when he was an adult he had a compulsion to murder children –he was burned by my parents . "_

" _You expect me to believe all of that bullshit ? "_ Kathrine says to Nancy as she holds Ilian who struggles in her arms ._  
_

" _Look it doesn't matter what you believe , just trust me ! Please don't let Ilian come back to Springwood , you have to give her the Hypnocil to protect her! " _Nancy says to her, afraid of the policemen that might hit her if she moves to close._  
_

" _And why the hell should I do that ? So she can be a loon like you ! You're tearing my family apart – stay away from us !" _Kathrine screams , throwing a stone at Nancy who avoids it._  
_

" _I swear I'd never lie about anything like this !_ _No please ! You have to believe me Kathrine ! " _Nancy jerks her hands away from the police man who cuffed her._  
_

" _Alright , fine ! But stay the hell away from us !" _Kathrine said , holding Ilian against her breasts . She watched as the cops filled out a report on Nancy , opening the door to the back seat .

" _Mommy no ! Auntie why are they taking mommy ?" _Ilain cries as she reaches out toward her mother who cries and struggles against the policemen in her cuffs ._  
_

" _Cause she's sick honey – a sick woman ." _Kathrine growls , yanking the little girl back from her mother._  
_

" _I love you Ilian – I love you ! __Good bye baby ! _ " Nancy says as she gets into the back of the car, the door shut behind her._  
_

_Kathrine remembered what Nancey had said , watching as the cops drove away with her in the back of their car . She knew that her brother kept his daughter separated from his ex wife. Everyone thought her father murdered his wife , then his daughter who had murdered her boyfriend , came back to finish him off . A whole family of psycho killers ._

**_Flash End .  
_**

* * *

She was suddenly startled by the feeling of a hand on her shoulder , her dark blue eyes widened then relaxed at the sight of her son , Adrian. He glanced at Kathrine with concern as he held her tightly and stroked her the back of her head with a smile .

" Now Mother , I realize you miss my father , but crying over him isn't going to bring the bastard back since he's dead in the ground rotting. He chose to play with the fire and now he's paid the price – murdered like the dog he was. Grandfather made damn sure that this family was set up nice and rich , and now we must carry on like he's always taught us to .

Don't waste tears on a sack of rotting flesh that won't ever come back . Grandpa would slap the shit out of you if he knew you were shedding tears like some retarded bitch- you received what you wanted out of that asshole husband- It's time to move on you have me now. " Adrian whispered as he kissed her tears away and ripped the pendant from her neck, then he used his right hand to grip her hair . Kathrine stared at Adrian and pressed her hand against his cheek to stroke it with little tenderness.

" Yes , I forgot that this trinket pisses you off - but you look so sexy when your mad. Listen honey ,Ilian needs to take the Hypnocil in my bedside drawer tonight – she's having nightmares about her mother. "

Adrian looked at Kathrine for a moment as he released her hair and fixed the buttons of his scarlet blazer with a humorous laugh.

" Let me get this straight , you want me to give her the pills - that the crazy bitch left behind ? " Kathrine shook her head up and down slowly making ,Adrian's eyes glower as he stood in front of her .

" Why the hell are you listening to a dead bitch ? Are you sure you're not the one whose crazy ? " He said as he gripped Kathrine's shoulders making her slap him.

" You watch your mouth – I've got to go back to Springwood and visit your uncle's grave . You're going to take care of Ilian for me while I'm gone for a few days – Don't try anything of I'll be forced to punish you . "

* * *

**_Mature Scene ._ **

Kathrine told him as she traced his lips with her fingers making him shiver with a grin .She took his hand and let him into a corner of the hall, lifting up her cream colored skirt and pulling down her black panties. Adrian unbuttons her blouse and slides his tongue up her salty cleavage making her moan as she unbuttons his pants.

" Fuck how can I resist when you say it like that , I'll do it . Just tell me what I get in return . "

Adrian said with a naughty smile toward his mother as he shoved her up against a near by wall making her gasp with delight. Adrian inhales some of her perfume loving how she pants lightly and slides his hand down her back as she tilts her head up feeling him enter her. Adrian buries his face in the crook of her neck as he slowly thrusts into her. Kathrine moves her hips against his and grips his blazer tightly as she moans.

"Ooh god Adrian ! Ah ,j-just remember, mmm that she's your cousin blood or not ."

Kathrine groans in his ear then kisses him on the mouth ,feeling his hand groping her exposed breast from her baby blue blouse while he groans. Adrian slammed his hips against hers causing the middle aged woman to nearly scream as she gripped his head and kisses him.

A few humps and strokes later he reached his limit ,and then came inside her with deep throaty moan that scared a maid who was walking down the hall. Her son gave her a few more thrusts then slid his dick out of her and stuffed it back into his trousers , lifting his head to watch his mother shove her fingers deep into herself and pulled them out.

" Oh dear you came so much this time , you filled me up I'm glad I'm past menopause. "

Kathrine said licking the thick white sprog off her fingers , making Adrian smirk as he watched her pull up her panties and leave. He brushed back some of his long black hair that hung down his right shoulder and he turned down the hall to walk down the steps to the dining room .

* * *

Privately,Adrian was a fanatic for voodoo and dark rituals , often practicing black magic spells from a book that he stole from Cala's trunk . He would use the magic to succeed his father and become a billion dollar tycoon like he wanted– if not was already , but even Adrian had his own demons.

Adrian was loyal to his deceased Grandfather and had been taught that keeping the family running came before his private life . He really didn't mind fucking his mother since his Grandfather had sex with his mother till she died . He felt bad for his mother since she hadn't had any cock since his bastard father was murdered - by Adrian himself who made a voodoo doll and slit the throat with a grin .

Sometimes during the night he'd get bored with young women and needed something old and loose to fuck, so he'd do his mother in her office till she couldn't even feel her legs . Oh but little did she know that she was just a past time for him until he found a way to take her out like he did his own father . Then when she was dead , he'd marry his cute little cousin and inherit all of his families riches .

_That still left one question , just how would he kill his mother ?_

_The woman who gave birth to him and let her own son violate her so easily like a whore._

He could think of a few ways...

When he was born , Adrian had both male and female genitalia , more so male than female due to the hormonal drugs that effected the production of his reproductive organs in the fetal stage within his mother's womb. A few days later and after the labor ,the doctor told Adrian's father that the baby would be better off a woman rather than a male and that no surgical procedures were needed since she was a healthy baby girl . However, he was wrong.

At the age of thirteen Adrian's enlarged clitoris had developed fully into a penis and his vaginal canal had completely disappeared. He knew that he was generally different from every other woman who only had the vaginal portion of their sexes .

When he was growing up ,Adrian and Ilian were partners in crime . Ilian was always getting into trouble while Adrian would take the punishment upon himself . They even bathed together once upon a time , often fantasizing about adventures as pirates sailing aboard a ship across a deep blue sea . At the time there was no distinction between them except that , Adrian was developing into a natural man and she a woman . As he reached age twelve he began to refuse taking baths with his cousin after he had gotten an erection watching her wash her tender little nipples surrounded by a sea of snow white skin .Her light blonde hair , hanging over her shoulders in thick lovely curls.

Fortunately,tomorrow was his cousin's sixteenth birthday and he knew full well that he and Ilian were going to be alone for a few days, because his mother had some business to take care of in a different town . Adrian could remember a passage in the book of dark arts , that said he if he was to take the virginity of a female within the family , he would gain the eligibility to use the power of darkness to achieve his dreams .

_Greed was his best friend , birds of a feather. _

_He always wanted more , and more whether it be sex , money , power.  
_

_Tonight he would get it..._

_Oh yes , he had his eyes set on a certain sixteen year old target with violet eyes._

**Chapter end._  
_**

* * *

**Author notes : Oh man , that was something twisted. I'm not a huge fan of ' Incest ' but Adrian likes what he likes . Let me know if I should continue - yes , no .  
**

**Please Read and Review , I love feedback from you guys !  
**

****** -Sweetie**  



	2. Tainted Desire

**The Forgotten Child . **

**Disclaimer : I don't own Nightmare On Elm Street or F. ****Krueger** - and other story line characters.  


**Notes : **_Ok this is just a little story that I've been working on for a few days . I was sorta bored after trick or treating on Halloween so I made this story. It's sort of choppy but I'm still working on it._

**This story is based off a child that Nancy conceived with a rich man named Timothy Malone -**_Nancy married Timothy at age twenty three hoping to forget about the nightmares she had as a teenager ,added she took sleeping pills called Hypnocil to prevent her from having dreams ._

_ Timothy figured that Nancy was crazy five years into the marriage when he found the bottle she had hid in her nightstand to keep herself awake. After a few months of constant arguing he divorced her and moved away outside of Springwood with their daughter , sending her to live with his wealthy family while he lived alone in a cottage . _

_Six years after the divorce Timothy receives a call from a stranger telling him that Nancy died at the clinic where she worked. Timothy decided to go back to Springwood for her funeral and free himself of the lasting emotions that plague him ,there he meets Niel Gordan who was a close friend of Nancy . A few hours later while staying at a hotel Timothy is killed by Freddy in his sleep and never heard from again . _**  
**

_**This chapter starts off within Adrian at breakfast , Ilian joins him shortly .**_

* * *

_**Chapter Two :** Tainted Desire._

Adrian was seated at the end of the dining table when Ilian arrived in the room for breakfast. He couldn't take his eyes off his cousin as she came over to him . He pulled out the closet chair for her and she sat next to him and with a polite good morning placing a napkin on her lap.

Adrian's long sleek black hair was combed nicely to the side as he cut his pancakes with a silver fork and a knife with a curved handle. His red blazer from earlier was hung around the back of the chair as he lifted his fork and placed the food into his mouth. His green eyes turned to his cousin for a moment as he chewed his food ten times and swallowed it.

God she was a gorgeous petite pear shaped little thing with wavy white lemony locks , pearly skin and tiny chocolate freckles sprinkled cleanly across her cheeks. Her pink lips parting smoothly as she lifted her fork and knife to cut up some light golden pancake pieces with raspberry and whipped cream mixed with syrup on top . Her black eyelashes cast down as she lifted the fork and took some of the pancake into her mouth with the most cutest noise he had ever heard .

" Ah -op" Ilian said as her lips closed over the cut pancake , pulling the fork from her mouth with a small hum.

Adrian didn't even eat as he watched a small bit of whipped cream drip down her bottom lip , his mouth half open as he felt his groin twitch. He held his breath as he put down his knife and fork and reached out for his cousin's face. Ilian glanced at him as his thumb whipped away some of the cream from her lip slowly.

Ilian blushed and thanked him as she dabbed the rest off with her napkin glancing at him . Adrian watched her with a smirk as he brought his thumb up to his mouth and sucked the tip . Ilian looked down at her plate clenching the napkin in her hands as she felt her heart thump loudly – afraid that he would heart it.

_The part of her that Adrian adored the most was the pair of lovely violet waterlily eyes she was born with and her voice that was sweeter than honey dew . When she was a preteen he considered sneaking into his many times to satisfy his obsession but was always afraid of his mother coming in and stopping him. However, tonight and tomorrow night were the only options that he had left to take it , the last full moon of the month when she was ripe and ready . He was going to fill every virgin hole she had , fill it nice and good with his seed._

They both ate their breakfast silently , exchanging glances from time to time . Adrian was so busy glancing at Ilian that he hardly noticed that she had finished before him.

Ilian stood from the table placing her napkin on the plate as she pushed in her chair and smiled -triumphantly . She turned on her heels in her pink dress and walked away , not noticing how her cousin's eyes were glued to her backside. Adrian held his breath till she had fully left the room before he gasped and shoved the rest of his pancake with a small side of eggs into his mouth- chopping and chewing like an animal .

Cala walked in and nearly had a heart attack as she glanced at the man who was near to gagging forcing himself to swallow the food he shoved into his mouth . Cala threw down the peach bundle of cinnamon roses in her hands and ran over to Adrian who shook his head as she attempted to give him the Heimlich maneuver.

Adrian wiggled in her grasp and spit out his food , he yelled at the woman to release him as she crushed him with her arms .

"Aah ! I'm not fucking choking you crazy woman ! I was just trying to finish my food that's all !"

Adrian said as she dropped him back into his seat with a thump. He sat up gasping and pushed back his hair glaring back at the woman with his handsome nose in the air.

" Oh , Me see's what jah did der. Heh- yah sick little toad get out of here before me call yah muda !"Cala said , whacking him on the back of his head as he stood up and left the room grumbling unrecognizable threats.

* * *

Ilian had gone up stairs to her aunt's bird room , carrying a sketch book and a case of graphite pencils. The room was almost dark except for a large curved window that allowed a round stream of light to settle in on a small beige stool that Ilian sat on and a golden bird cage with small brass flowers .

Ilian glanced up from her sketchpad to get a better look at the small black sparrow in the corner of the cage, looking around with small inclines of its head as it hops around . Fettering its little feathers the bird's beady black eyes seem to focus pass the girl , staring into the mirror behind her.

Ilian smiles as the picture on the sketch pad mirrors the bird in the cage. After a thirty minuets filled with healthy clean sketches she places the pencils back into the case ; suddenly she notices something strange on the page . She squints as the pencil markings on the picture starts to move around , seemingly zooming out to show the room she's in. Ilian see's herself in the picture being watched by someone from a corner of the room making her jump.

She quickly stands up , dropping the sketch pad with fright as the pages come to life showing her face getting closer. Ilian looks around the dark room seeing all sorts of figures that could be anything – but one catches her eye as she stares harder at it.

In the corner , where an old mirror lies a black shadow of a man stands facing her. Ilian slowly walks toward it tilting her head as she tires to peer through the darkness. When she is merely a foot away her eyes catch sight of four outstretched knives appearing to connected to the hand of the figure.

Before she can scream , the hand flys out and slices open her blouse making her drop to her knees and cover her chest. Violet eyes glittering in the darkness as the figure steps out from the mirror , tilting his head down at her as he chuckles and flexes the blades on his hand.

" Tsk , so much white flesh for me to damage. "

He says as he lunges at the girl and lifts her up by the arm. Ilian shrieks as he takes her hand with his naked one and grips her waist with the bladed.

" P-Please don't hurt me! " She whispered with fright as he waltzes her around the bird cage with a dark chuckle as presses her lips against her ear.

" Now what makes you think I would want to hurt you ? " He mocks her as he dips her and brings her back up against his chest with a grin.

" B-Because you've done it before ,in my dream . "

She said glancing up at him suspiciously as he shakes his head with a maniacal laugh and extends his arm to spin her outward before dipping her again. This time he keeps her still and stares into her violet eyes as she shivers.

" Alright, so ya caught me. What do you want for being so diligent .Oh I know- how about a kiss ? " He said , his face drawing closer to hers as she tilts her head back with fear. Ilian's eyes widen as his lips press against hers making her scream .

Suddenly the door swings open – causing the figure to drop Ilian and wither away into the mirror with a chuckle. Adrian rushes in looking around at Ilian who lifts her head from the floor with a gasp wiping her lips .

" What's wrong Ilian I heard you scream , then someone laughting ! WHOSE IN HERE – SHOW YOURSELF !"

Adrian says pulling out his gun as he grasps Ilian's arm and helps her up , pushing her behind him as he looks around the dark room with the gun steady.

" Think you're a man with that gun -don't ya boy ? " The voice says with a chuckle that reverberates through the room making the sparrow in the cage flap around with screeches. Ilian clenches Adrian's blazer as she sobs and looks around.

" You're a pussy for not showing yourself ! " Adrian goats making Ilian shake her head and tug on his jacket as she glances back at the mirror with a petrified gaze. The figure hit the gun out of Adrian's hand and sends him flying back into a near by wall. She sees that the figure is right next to Adrian with his knives ready and poised for another blow.

" NO! " She screams as she covers him with her body, crying out as the knives cut across her back. Ilain lands on top of Adrian with a small whisper he sits up and sees the bird in the cage being sliced to pieces , feathers flying around and red guts and blood splattering everywhere.

" Stay awake Ilain !" He says as he pulls up to her feet , seeing her dazed expression. Adrian lifts Ilian up and carries her out of the room shutting the door as he curses.

" CALA HELP !" Adrian screams , looking at the wall across from him being written on with the sparrows blood .

**_FREDDY'S BACK TO STAY ._**

Adrian closes his eyes from the sight and says a chant as he presses his hand against Ilain's back . He can feel the heat leaving his hand as she opens her eyes and mouth with a small painful moan , knowing that the heat is stinging her as it heals her wounds. Adrian kisses her head and shushes her as he continues to heal the four jagged cuts across her back.

He knows that she has to rest as he sees Cala running up the stairs with some other maids , shutting his eyes as he holds Ilain close to him.

* * *

The afternoon had went by fast for Adrian as he sat in his room , thinking about Ilian's wounds.

_Why, would she let herself suffer for him ?_

_He was a no good sinner, that had sex with his own mother- even killed his own father._

He was angry that she would use her own body to protect him - allow herself to get hurt for him .When he couldn't stomach it anymore as he rose from his desk and walked out his office. He walked up the stairs toward Ilain's room in nothing but a black robe .

* * *

He enters her room .There on top of the large deep plum bed Ilian slept with the covers shoved down by her feet , wearing nothing but an alluring bra black and matching satin panties with bandages on her back . Ilian laid comfortably on her stomach with her hands next to her face and thighs spread to an extent against the dark silk sheets.

Adrian wore nothing but a pair of black boxers that concealed his hips as he took silent steps across the wooden floor toward Ilian's bed. Adrian's dark green eyes glanced over Ilian's near naked form in the dim moonlight that stole from a near by window . He felt his heart race and his throat going dry as he stopped at the foot of Ilian's bed glancing down at her .Adrian's fingers inching out to rest against the smoothly curved mound between his cousin's legs , biting his bottom lip as he felt the warmth radiating from it .

Adrian disrobed silently after brushed back his hair with a toss of his wrist. He climbed smoothly onto Ilian's bed with a near hollow creak , watching the girl above stir then settle with a small noise. Adrian turns Ilain over and climbs on top of her staring down at her , his lips pressing against hers as his fingers moved under her bra to pinch one of her sensitive pink nipples. Ilian felt something heavy above of her , in her mouth wiggling around warm and wet as she groaned. She opened her eyes with shock to see her cousin kissing her , turning her face away she sat up and pressed one hand against her chest and rubbed her lips with the other.

" W-What the hell ?! " Ilian growled as she whispered at Adrian, pushing him away from her and made to climb off the bed wiping her mouth. Adrian however had a different take on things , he grabbed Ilian by her hair and shoved his moist tongue into her mouth . Ilian's soft violet eyes widened as she looked into his deep green eyes .

" No stop !" Ilian shouted as she pulled away from his lips and slapped him across the cheek, Adrian retaliated by gripping the back of her neck with one hand , and pressing his other against her panties rubbing his middle finger against the crease.

" I WON'T STOP ! Now you have to listen to me , tonight I'm going to fuck you whether you scream or not. The only way to protect you is to take you , take away your virginity. You're the only virgin girl of the family that can awaken my powers and you're the one that I want . You must let me put my ...inside of you . " Ilian covered her ears , she didn't want to hear this from him anylonger . Adrian grasped her wrists and pushed her down on the sheets as she shook her head sobbing asking him to stop .

" I know that you're a good girl, never touched yourself before . Don't deny me any longer !" Adrian growled as he reached out for her bra and ripped from her chest . Ilian jerked upward in surprise covering her breasts as he moved his hand into his pants .

He pulled his penis from his boxers only to move in front of her , making her blush as she turned away covering her breasts . Ilian knew there was something off about her cousin, but this really explained everything now . Adrian was a chronic masturbater and she had caught him plenty of times in the act , jerking and pumping as he cover his mouth his hand to muffle the moans.

" I'm not going to let you shame me !"

She said as she kicked him in the face and rolled off the bed onto the floor. Adrian leaned up holding his nose as he jumped off the bed and grasped her ankle to drag her little ass back to him. Adrian leaned down and straddled her waist so that he was facing her legs as she punched at his back and kicked .

" Struggling will not make it enjoyable for either of us dear , please hold still so that I may make you a woman . " Ilian thought he was insane , for Pete sakes they weren't even blood related and he couldn't just leave her alone .

Adrian reached out for her black panties and slowly inched them down his beautifully pale lean thighs , slipping them off her feet and held them up to his nose as he breathed in the sweet musky scent on them . His hot wet tongue inching out to lick the damp fabric as he tasted a hint of wild strawberry .

Adrian lustfully glanced down at his cousin's crotch as he moved on her hands and knees , lowering his chest to the floor as he spread Ilian's knees and inched his hand between her thighs. He was stopped by Ilian who blushed as she pressed her hand against his wrist .

" Please don't do this - HELP ME ANYBODY !"

Ilian cried as Adrian moved to kiss the skin of her inner right thigh , he suckled and nibbled on it making her gasp as he moved closer to her sex. Ilian's brow furrowed as she felt his warm length against her right thigh. Adrian took a moment to appreciate his little cousin's bare little snatch , using his slender fingers to rub over the smooth pair of plump lips , running the tips of his fingers down between them .

Ilian shuttered lightly and refused to open her legs wider for Adrian who was stunned to see that she was actually still putting up a fight . So given the incentive , he progressed further by holding Ilian's thighs with one hand and pressed his fingers against her hot dewy folds, opening them so that his hand was able to rub lightly against her sensitive little clit .

The moist feeling between her legs drove him crazy,his tongue licking aggressively against her nipple as he sucked and teased the bright pink nub .Ilian gazed up at the small sliver of silver in the air , closing her eyes as she heard a chuckle in the room. Adrian heard it two as he lifted his head and glanced around the room. Suddenly he was yanked off his cousin and dragged under her bed as she pulled her panties back up on her hips with a few sobs. Her eyes catching sight at the strange man above her, tilting his brown fedora over his brow with a dark smirk.

" You called for some assistance ? " He said kneeling down with a chuckle as he pulled Ilain up against him . She couldn't even utter a single word as he stared down at her , his deep fiery eyes burning into hers like they had done in the dream .

" You're the man who killed my mother . "

Ilain managed to say as he nodded his head and cupped her chin with his hand and smiles grimly.

" I am most certainty the demon , who stabbed your mother to dea-"

He was correcting her just when as he saw her the dizziness in her eyes , she fainted within his grasp . The man frowned at the girl who had passed out on him before he was even done introducing himself. He shrugged as he hoisted her body up in his arms and placed her down on the bed , catching a glimpse of Nancy who stared at them from a nearby mirror with horror written all over her face .

_He didn't say a word as he kissed the sleeping girl on her forehead and sunk down into the shadows on the floor below with a smirk. _

_What was he going to do with the rapist that was running around his nightmarish playground -perhaps he would let Ilain decide his fate when she was more stable. _

_The only hard part to that, was keeping the fucker alive long enough._

* * *

**Author notes : Cool another chapter done !  
**

**Please Read and Review , I love feedback from you guys !  
**

****** -Sweetie**


End file.
